


No Fucking Way

by troyclarknickotto



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Previous Relationship, and brought to the depot, he was found amongst the dead, idk if i like this, luciana who, pretend nick never found la colonia, troy and nick knew each other before the zombies, yall let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troyclarknickotto/pseuds/troyclarknickotto
Summary: Nick and Troy knew each other before the apocalypse and didn’t end things on a good note. Troy finds Nick at the depot and chaos ensues.(This is a terrible summary, sorry, but ily)I started this and feel like it has potential? I don’t know, y’all tell me.
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	No Fucking Way

“No fucking way,” Nick heard someone say in the near vicinity. He could barely lift his head, besides the fact that he was grazed by a bullet and lost blood from that, he was severely dehydrated and starving. It must have been directed at him, because next thing he knew his head was being manhandled. “Nick,” the man grinned, but it wasn’t a friendly grin. Nick immediately registered the persons face.  
“Troy,” Nick breathed out, not feeling much safer with this familiar face around.  
“You don’t look so good,” Troy snickered, turning Nick’s face side to side to get a better look. “Any bites?”  
“No,” Nick complied. Maybe Troy would spare him.  
“Good,” Troy pulled Nick up quickly by the collar of his shirt. It took all of Nick’s strength to stand up. “I got this one,” Troy said to a few men. Nick thought he’d bring him through the door Troy had come into, but fear flooded him when Troy brought him to the same room Nick had heard gunshots from. “I don’t think we’ll need the cuffs. Not sure you could get back up, even if you tried,” Troy tossed Nick down on the blood soaked floor. He grabbed the gun from his holster and aimed it at Nick.  
“Troy,” Nick shook his head, sitting up a bit more.  
“Oh I’d love to here you beg,” Troy grinned wickedly. “I know you’re the one with the begging kink, but I think just this one time you can indulge me,” he pressed the gun to Nick’s forehead and laughed rather manically, his finger over the trigger.  
“Please, don’t Troy,” Nick fell back against the wall, but Troy just followed. “I’m more useful to you alive.”  
“You mean to fuck?” Troy laughed. “I could fuck you now if I wanted to get it in one last time. You’d probably die if I fucked you now. Imagine that,” Troy squatted down, moving the gun to the side of Nick’s head. “Getting fucked to death. I could, you know.”  
“You wouldn’t,” Nick looked up at Troy. Troy shoved the gun harder against Nick’s head. “You’re still not out. You fuck me here and any of those guys could walk in.” Nick could see Troy waiver. “But you want me.”  
“Shut up,” Troy grabbed Nick’s hair and pulled his head back, moving the gun to beneath his jaw. Nick’s vision became blurry as the motion intensified his pain. “Beg.”  
“Troy—“ Nick felt himself slipping.  
“Beg,” Troy shot up at the ceiling before holding against Nick’s head again.  
“Please,” Nick cried out, shaking in fear. “Please don’t kill me, Troy. Don’t let this be it. It can’t be. Please, Troy. God, please don’t.” The last thing Nick saw before he passed out was Troy’s blue eyes.


End file.
